


We're All Dating

by Donts



Category: Harry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, Luna being Luna, Multi, Polyamory, Ron is a little shit, ginny is fiesty, hermione understands, hes such a cute baby boi, neville is flustered, the good kind though, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Neville, Ginny, and Luna are all in a relationship. No one seems to get that.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 19





	We're All Dating

"Ginny!" Ron shrieks.

Luna and Ginny pull away from their kiss in surprise, startled by the other Weasley.

Ginny glares at her brother.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy." Ginny crosses her arms and raises a brow.

Luna giggles at this.

"I thought you were dating Neville? You aren't cheating are you?" Ron asks.

"I am dating Neville. I am also dating Luna." Ginny replies rolling her eyes.

"What?" Ron asks confused.

"It's a poly relationship, Ron," Luna states.

Ron thinks to himself before replying.

"Oh," Suddenly he smirks. "So how's the se-"

He's cut off with a pillow being thrown at him by a blushing Ginny.

"Get out!" Ginny yells.

Ron laughs before leaving his sister's room.

~~~

"Hey, do you know- oh! Sorry!" Hermione speaks as she stumbles into the Library only to see Neville and Luna in a kiss.

Neville pulls away with a blush.

"Aren't, you dating Ginny?" Hermione tilts her head in curiosity.

"Yes," Both Luna and Neville reply in sync.

"So, a poly relationship?"

Luna nods.

"Ah, got it. Sorry for getting into your business." Hermione scratches the back of her head, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh, right! Luna, I was wondering if you knew-"

~~~

"Blimey, mate, I didn't realize you were a player!" Harry exclaims.

Ginny rolls her eyes from her spot on Neville's lap.

"W-what? I'm not-" Neville stutters out.

Ginny takes this time to appreciate Neville's flustered face.

"We are all dating each other," Neville finally spits out.

"No need to save yourself now, Neville," Harry chuckles.

"I'm not trying to-" Neville groans before looking at his girlfriend for help.

She laughs and stands up. She promptly makes her way to Harry and whacks him on the head.

"You git, we are poly." Ginny laughs at Harry's reaction to being hit before she plops back down on Neville.

~~~

The three lovers were sitting together in the great hall, complaining about how everyone thinks they are cheaters.

Ginny huffs before standing on the table, dragging her boyfriend and girlfriend with her. She was going to end these accusations.

"We are all dating! We are in a three-way relationship! Poly! Get that through your thick skulls!" Ginny yells before jumping back down, making sure to help Luna down.

The great hall went silent before everyone processes the information and went back to eating.

The three let out a sigh of relief and continued their meal as well.

**Author's Note:**

> A note I left to myself while writing this:  
> "I almost made Ginny call Harry a dollophead, then realized that was the wrong the fandom"


End file.
